


Wanna Be On Top?

by hesmyfriend



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: America's Next Top Model - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, updated when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmyfriend/pseuds/hesmyfriend
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a struggling model from a small town, just trying to support her family. She enters America's Next Top Model in hopes of boosting her career and maybe winning the grand prize. But Clove, one of the other contestants seems to have it out for her. The tension and chemistry between them is undeniable, but who will come out on top?





	

Katniss was excited to have made the show, but she didn’t want to get kicked off before they even moved into the Top Model House. There were thirty-two girls, and only twelve would make it past the first cut. Katniss was terrified she wouldn’t be one of the girls who made it. She needed the money to support her family. And she had been told her looks could make her a living, as uncomfortable as it made her.

The thirty-two were meeting in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Katniss was highkey panicking because it wasn’t just girls. Almost half of the models piling in were male.

She scolded herself. Why should it matter whether the contestants were male or female? She just didn’t expect it, and the unexpected made her nervous. Katniss looked around at the beautiful people. A girl with raven hair caught her eye. The other girl glared at her. There were boys with perfect physiques, and a beautiful blonde girl that looked like she walked out of a Victoria’s Secret catalogue.

 _Maybe I don’t belong here,_ Katniss thought.

That was when Tyra popped out and everyone screamed. Everyone except Katniss, who smiled but secretly thought everyone was crazy. Okay, they were meeting the supermodel Tyra Banks for the first time. But everyone knew she was going to be on the show. They should have expected it.

Nigel Barker accompanied her, carrying a camera. Uh-oh. Katniss knew from watching previous seasons that meant a photoshoot. So soon?

Tyra greeted the models and did her little spiel. “Now, you’re probably wondering why Nigel is here today. It’s because it’s your first photoshoot!” People squealed, gasped, and groaned.

“We’re going to have a busy day. First will be your photoshoot. You only get ten shots, so use them wisely,” Tyra informed them. “Then you’re going to have to go on a go-see. Half of you will go see Betsy Johnson and the other half will go see Marc Jacobs.”

Katniss clapped as the others applauded. She was genuinely impressed. From her research she knew these were big names in fashion. It really was a good opportunity and she appreciated that.

“Then last but not least, we’ll have a runway show!” Tyra said.

Shit, Katniss thought. Runway was the hardest for her. She could barely walk in heels. Go-sees would be hard enough. At least she had the photoshoot to try to prove her worth.

“Tomorrow morning we will go through our first round of cuts and thirty-two models will turn into twelve,” Tyra said.

Katniss wasn’t sure she liked her odds here.

—

The photoshoot was a simple beauty shot, from the waist up without professional makeup or wardrobe. The ten shots meant it went by quick. Katniss guessed it was just to get an idea of what kind of expressions they could do and what type of model they could become. They usually pegged them quickly. One girl would be the bohemian girl, the other a punk rocker, one could be androgynous, but a lot of them had a type.

Katniss was glad she had learned to do her makeup fairly well and was feeling good for the photoshoot. Nigel gave her good feedback and seemed impressed. It gave Katniss a nice confidence boost, until she stepped away from Nigel and the camera.

The raven hair girl was glaring at her again. “You think you’re hot shit, huh?”

“What?” Katniss asked, genuinely shocked.

“I saw you there flirting with Nigel,” the girl said.

“I was not flirting with Nigel!” Katniss said. She wasn’t even sure she had ever flirted with someone in her life.

“You’re just sucking up because it’s the only way you can get through,” the raven haired girl said.

“Clove, leave her alone,” one of the giant buff model dudes said. “She’s just jealous,” he says to Katniss. “I’m Gale.”

“I’m Katniss. Nice to meet you.” 

“Great, now you’re flirting with Gale, too!” Clove accused.

“I’m not flirting with him!” Katniss almost shouted.

“Get a grip Clove,” Gale said. “Nobody’s flirting with anybody.”

“You better watch your back, Katniss,” Clove said.

—

Go-sees were okay, Katniss told herself. She got on the side with Betsy Johnson. She was on the same go-see as Clove (the girls were sent to Betsy Johnson, the guys to Marc Jacobs), but Clove didn’t bother her other than the occasional death glare.

Betsy Johnson turned out to be a nice lady, but Katniss was pretty sure Betsy was pitying her. Those the clothes fit and looked good, she said Katniss was “a bit stiff and had to work on her walk.” Katniss knew her walk needed a lot more work. She hoped she got far enough that Miss J was going to teach her.

Later they were all preparing for the runway. Katniss was dressed up in some gorgeous outfit that no one would ever really wear in real life, but it was high fashion. Her makeup and hair were done to perfection. She looked in the mirror and couldn’t recognize herself.

She must have been staring because Clove came up, looking equally enchanting and said, “Conceited, much?” All you do is stare at yourself.”

“And all you do is bully people,” Katniss said.

Clove snorted and rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

Soon Katniss was getting in the line up and someone was telling her to go on stage. It was a mess of loud music and blinding lights. Katniss wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she made it to the end of the runway and posed. She could see Tyra and Nigel looking pleased in the crowd. She felt confident, she felt great. This was an adrenaline rush. She could feel she was working it when…

Her ankle twisted. She fell down, not just onto the runway, but off the runway. She was devastated. There went her chances for half a million dollars, a modeling contract, getting into the next round, or a modeling career in general. She didn’t really realize what was happening, but Tyra helped her back on stage and she walked the way back where she was finally out of the public eye.

She sat down for a minute and then she cried. She thought maybe she saw Clove staring at her with a pitying look, but then she was gone off to work the runway far better than Katniss ever could.


End file.
